Fall in Love with a Mafia Princess
by Anniegilly
Summary: Dana was a mafia princess. Fox Mulder was a secret FBI agent. What would happen if they fell in love?
1. Here in the world of lies

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to the Fox Broadcasting Company. If they were mine, I would not let them wait 8 years for a relationship.

MRS

Rating: K+

Summary: The Scully is one of the most powerful crime families that controls organized crime in the United States, within the worldwide Mafia. Fox Mulder is a FBI agent whose mission is try to approach Dana Scully – the Don's only younger sister - in order to infiltrate the ranks of the family. Suddenly, they fall in love with each other…

_**A/N: This is my first ever X-Files fanfic. Hope you enjoy it ^^**_

**Fall in Love with a Mafia Princess**

Chapter 1: Here in the world of lies

Fox Mulder put his hands on his bow tie, and then looked straight at the big mirror in front of him. He was perfect in his brand new tux. He felt a little nervous for this "special" mission. If he succeed, this would get him a big chance of being promoted. What is more, his father, Mr. William Mulder, would be very proud of him. His father was a high rank officer, and he expected a great deal from his son. Although Fox didn't grow up in a home with his father, he always wanted to make him happy, especially after the death of Samantha, his younger sister. She was kidnapped by a crime organization, and was killed before the police could do anything. Her corpse was never found.

Closing his eyes, Fox Mulder clenched his fist. Each time he thought about Samantha, a feeling of sadness occurred to him. In this "special" mission, he will try to approach the Scully family and infiltrate their ranks. He will try his best to bring them to justice, so that there would never be another Samantha.

"Yes, Sir. Please…" The receptionist smiled at him, gave him a weird mask. Is was the general rule in this party for every one to wear a mask.

Mulder replied her with his trademark smile, and then put on the mask. The door was widely opened, he stepped inside the great hall, which was luxurily decorated. There were many people wearing mask in the hall, but Mulder knew they were all famous or infamous figure: millionaires, officers, bosses of the Five Crime Families… They was talking intimately with each other.

Holding a glass of whiskey in his hand, Mulder quietly looked around the hall.

"You look like a hideous thief" Someone said jokingly to him, then put his hand on his shoulder.

It was John, a childhood friend of him. He was learning in a Medical University. His father was the director of some of Washington DC's biggest hospitals. It was John who invite Mulder to the party.

"Oh, I don't think I'm getting used to this kind of party.."

"Aw, take it easy, man." John said consolingly.

Suddenly, the music was halted. After a big applause, everyone looked at the center of the hall where the Scullies was solemnly walking down the stair. A big and tall man wearing a black mask led the three women, and then he raised his hand waving at the guest. He was Bill Scully, the boss of the family. Three young women followed him, one of them was Tara Scully, his wife. Two younger women, the one with curly hair and glossy pink lips was Melissa Scully, and the one who wore white dress was Dana Scully. Then came the youngest member of the family, Charles. The Scullies stood out in relief with their red hair, The men wore black mask, while the women wore white mask attached with a beautiful red bird tail feather and some gorgeous diamond studs.

"A big welcome to all of you." Bill spoke loudly.

"I hope you'll enjoy the party." Bill raised his glass. Everyone applauded , and the hall was filled with beautiful music again.

"Hey, come here man. Let me introduce…" John said to Fox Mulder, and quickly walked to one corner, where Dana stood quietly holding her glass.

"Dana, you look wonderful tonight." John smiled at her.

"Oh John, with that womanization, I hope your patients won't fall in love with you all the time." Dana smiled back.

"Oh no, if they aren't half as beautiful as you, I won't give them a look."

"And this gentlemen is…" Dana tilted her head, smiled at Fox Mulder. There was a little curious in her eyes.

"Ah, forgive me, this is Mr. Fox Mulder. One of the most famous students of Oxford University. His father is an entrepreneur. You know Mr. William Mulder, do you? This is his son."

"No I don't know him. But I think a student of Oxford University is much more famous than an entrepreneur's son." Dana extended her hand towards Fox Mulder. "Hello, Mulder. I am Dana Scully"

"I am Fox Mulder. A pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head gently and planted a single kiss on the back of her hand. The perfume smelled so good that he felt a little dizzy.

"Dana, what are you doing here with these two gentlemen?" Melissa walked slowly toward them. John showed his skillful womanization immediately.

"Oh, Missy. When was the last time we met?"

"Last Monday, perhaps." Melissa laughed.

"Mulder, this is Melissa. Missy, this is Mulder. Fox Mulder. An Oxford Student."

"Oh.." Melissa looked impressed. Mulder felt embarrassed. Is it true that an Oxford students could make everyone so impressed?

They talked gossip for a while, with John and Melissa dominated the conversation, until the music for a dance was played, and the lamps seemed fainted.

"Missy, would you…" – John extended his hand.

Melissa smiled, put her hand in his. They slowly danced towards the center of the hall.

Dana still stood there. Fox breathed rapidly. This should be an excellent chance to approach the girls of the Scully Family. He extended his hand.

"Miss Scully, it's my pleasure…"

Dana smiled, agreed. They did a little dance. One of his hands was put around her pretty waist, and the other was in her hand. She was a bit short, and her soft hair scrubbed his chin. He smiled.

"What is it?" Dana tilted her head, smiled at him.

Suddenly, Mulder felt his heartbeat seemed slower, before it beat like a drum. He was scared. Maybe she would felt it when she touch his tux. When she tilted her head, he sighted a hairpin with a black pearl in the middle, and some diamonds studs attached around. Her hair was glossy red. She looked even more beautiful with her white mask which hide one half of her face. Her lips was slightly curly, and there was a red little cecidium near them. Her eyes was sparklingly blue, like two sapphire studs. He felt drowned in her eyes. "What is that? A feeling? Keep calm, Mulder. This is a special mission." Fox thought to himself.

"Is there something on my face?" Scully asked mildly.

Mulder statred, feeling embarrassed. No gentleman should stare at a women like that. She must have felt.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, the black pearl in your hair is so beautiful." Mulder said. He wondered if this was a mistake. He really wanted to tell her it's her that are really beautiful.

"Oh it is a birthday gift from Bill. He always be nice to me." Dana said truthfully.

Fox nodded. He was a brother himself so he understood what Bill had for his beautiful younger sister. A thought of Samantha occurred to him.

"You look not very well?" She whispered in his ears.

When she leaned towards him, he looked extremely confused, and then he slightly stepped back. Dana recognized that.

"Sorry…" she said timidly. "Is there something because of me?"

"Oh no no. It's not you. It's me recalling my younger sister. She was very pretty…"

"Why didn't you let her go to the party? I'm surely be happy to meet her."

"She died. A long time ago…"

"Oh I'm sorry. I don't know that." Dana looked at him with sincere sympathy. She didn't mean to hurt him.

The dance was ended. They walk to the balcony for a little conversation. It was much quieter there. They talked passionately about nearly everything, from the infamous autopsy course which Dana was joining to some of Oxford meanest, most sinister professors. And then there was some sudden rain in England, or some mystery blue beings… Dana was very funny, but also had a very strong personality, and Fox liked it. Dana was impressed with his wide knowledge, and his humorous storytelling. Sometimes she even laughed out loud after hearing his story. They both wanted to meet again soon.

"Dana, you didn't kidnapped my Oxford friend, did you?" John and Melissa suddenly appeared, said jokingly.

"I thought that I really should not try to prevent you to flirt with my sister."

"Oh that's my biggest wish" John laughed. "But it's a little bit late now. We must go…"

"Just like princes? They always disappear before midnight." Dana said hilariously.

"Goodbye, girls." John smiled, kissed Dana and Melissa goodbye.

"Goodbye."

Fox kissed on Dana's cheek. His heart was jumping in his chest.

"Goodbye Mulder. See you again."

Mulder thought hard that night, he couldn't sleep. Why on earth such an innocent girl born into such a hideous crime family? He knew she didn't lie anything, she didn't pretend anything. There was absolutely no fake expression when she talked about Samantha. She was completely sincere. She said she decided to study in a medical university because she wanted to be a doctor, to save sick and poor people. Why? But mission is mission, he must approach her, and infiltrate their ranks. He felt so bad. He had no choice but to cheat her. He fell asleep. Her beautiful smile occurred to him in his dream.

**A/N: Oh, is it a little too long? The idea of transforming the Scully Family into a crime organization is really funny. LOL. But I hope you like it. I won't let Fox and Dana wait that long. I promise. Please, write a review for the chapter. It will inspire me to write more. Thanks a lot.**

**~Annie**


	2. Donnie Pfaster

Chapter 2: Donnie Pfaster

"Aw…"

Mulder heard a groan when he was shopping in a grocery store. It was from a young woman who stood on her tiptoe trying to reach a tin can. It was a little too high for her.

"May I help you, Miss…"

With his height he could easily reach the can and took it down. The young woman turned her head back to him, smiled.

"Thank you, Mister… Ah…"

Dana tilted her head, stared intensely at the man who stood right in front of her. He had Mulder's hair, he had Mulder's eyes. But still she wasn't very sure if he was Mulder or not. In the party when they first met, he had a mask covering his face.

"Mulder?" She whispered doubtfully

"Yeah, Um… Scully?"

The word burst out of him. The young woman was focusing intensely on his face. The way she tilted her head, her red hair, and especially her blue eyes. It had to be her – Dana Scully. She wore a blue stripped shirt, a pair of jean with a kitbag. She looked and innocent, very different from the attractively elegant Dana Scully he met at the party.

"Mulder. It's you. What a nice surprise!" She said joyfully and smiled radiantly.

"What are you doing here, Miss Scully?"

"I just want to buy some snacks." Dana shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm moving to a new apartment today. Have to buy many things."

"Wonderful. I'm totally free today. If you want some help preparing your apartment, I'm ready. It must be pretty tough if you do it all alone."

She was so enthusiastic that he simply couldn't refuse to her help. She put her two cans into his shopping cart, then she slowly walk towards another stall. Mulder didn't want to buy that much, but Scully seemed so enthusiastic. Eventually, he had a huge amount of nearly everything in his shopping cart. The cashier looked horrified when she saw it.

When they were walking out of the store, Mulder said:

"Scully, help me with my bags. Bring them to my car, won't you? As a thank you, I invite you to my dinner. We'll have dinner together, ok?"

"OK, you're welcome."

Dana agreed quickly. She felt fine staying with him. She wanted to talk some more with him at the dinner.

* * *

Mulder's new apartment was in the 5th floor of a huge building. It still looked empty. A fish tank in the corner of the room, a small set of TV. On the desk, documents laid about disorderly.

"Your room is beautiful, Mulder"

"Thank you"

Mulder took the bag into the kitchen. When he was back in the salon, he saw Scully staring at the fish tank.

"They're so cute, Mulder." she whispered.

"They are a little too small. I don't think you want them for the dinner."

Dana laughed, and spread her hand punched him lightly. He frowned, pretending to be hurt.

"Now, My lady. What do you want for the dinner? Expect the fishes, anything are ok."

"It's up to you. I'm sick of restaurants food. Maybe pizza is ok? You like pizza, don't you?"  
Mulder agreed. He ordered a big pizza over the phone.

"What about mushroom? Do you like it?" Mulder asked.

Finally, the pizza was delivered. "Let me pay for it, Scully." Mulder raised his voice as he saw Dana counted the money.

"Coke?"

"No Mulder. It contains too much gas. Not good for your health…" Dana frowned.

"Ok, Doctor."

"I'm not a doctor, I'm a medical student." Dana pretended to be serious.

"Ok, Miss Student. Do you want some water, then?"

"OK. That'll be fine. Thank you."

Mulder returned with two glass of water, he caught Dana trying to take a look into his documents. She looked embarrassed when she saw him.

"Sorry Mulder. It looks really interesting. Criminal Psychology. I just want to…"

"Oh it's OK. It was FBI's. They want me to analyze some psychological characters of a serial killer." Mulder put the glasses down on the table, explained gently. It's was a lie, though. It was a new case that he and other agents were trying to investigate.

"A serial killer? Who's he?" Dana asked.

"Donnie Pfaster. He killed 4 women, cut their hair and their finger and freezed with some pea."

Mulder smiled. Looking at her face, he realized that she didn't seem to be afraid. She raised her eyebrows "Oh, he must have some troubles with woman, I guess."

"Riiiiiiinnngg" Mulder's cell phone rang.

"Hello. What? Another victim? I know, I know. I'll come at once."

Mulder hung his phone. He recognized that Dana looked cluelessly surprised.

"Sorry, Scully. I have to go now…"

"Is it him? Donnie…" Dana asked curiously.

"Yes, it's him. That bastard Donnie Pfaster. Sorry, Scully. Could you take a taxi to go home?"

"No." She stood up. She picked her kitbag up as Mulder looked at her wonderingly. Dana continued "I'll go with you."

A minute of silence. He understood what was happening.

"No, Scully. Absolutely no. This is dangerous. I won't let you go."

"No! I haven't eaten any pizza. I don't want to go home now," Dana replied stubbornly.

Mulder looked at her blue eyes. He knew he couldn't persuade her to go home. He sighed: "Ok, Ok. I'll let you go. But remember, you have to stay inside the car. You must not go outside. It's very dangerous. And I don't want Mr. Bill Scully to cut my hair and my fingers just because of something happened to you. Is it clear?"

"OK. Let's go." Dana smiled radiantly.

* * *

Mulder felt nervous. He was driving a mafia princess to the scene of a murder. Maybe she would find out everything about him soon. A secret FBI agent! He knew he shouldn't let her go with him. But he just couldn't refuse her. Her blue eyes…

"Mulder!"

Mulder statred.

"What?"

"Why do they send you to a murder scene?"

"Oh well… I want to take a look at the scene because I need some records for my study of criminal psychology." He continued to lie her.

"Wow… I heard John said you are a famous for your study of psychology…"

Mulder blushed. He felt eased. At least, it seemed that she believed him.

Mulder parked his car far away from the scene. He pushed the door, walked outside. Dana followed him.

"No, Scully. You'll stay inside my car waiting for me. You must not go anywhere else."

"But Mulder, there is a victim out there. You know I'm studying autopsy. I want to go there. I want some real life experience." Scully tried to persuade him.

"No. It's too dangerous for you. You have to stay here."

"Oh please…" She knew she was a little childish, but she couldn't hold her curiosity back.

"NO! Get back to the car. Or I'll take you home now!" Mulder said firmly.

She looked him like a poor child looked at his angry mother. She walked into the car.

'Sorry Scully… but I don't want something happen to you. Pfaster is a morbid serial killer. I'll be back soon, and we'll go home before dinner. OK?" He said consolingly.

"Um…" Dana replied sulkily.

"And do not open the door, OK?"

Mulder walked to the scene. He didn't notice that someone was hiding in the shadow staring at Scully when she walked into the car.

* * *

Knock knock!

Donnie knocked on the door.

"I need your help. Please, Miss…" He pretended to be in an urgent need for something.

Dana opened the door, completely forgot what Mulder just said.

* * *

After an hour, Mulder felt anxious. He walked back to the car. He was horrified when he saw the door opened, and some blood on the glass.

Scully was gone! He thought quickly. He felt so scared, not because of what would happen to him if Bill Scully know his sister was gone, but because of what might happen to Scully. Donnie was a morbid serial killer. He loved young woman hair and fingers. He punched at the car. He hated himself for bringing her here. He ran to the scene shouting crazily

"Another victim! Another victim!"

**A/N: Do you remember Donnie Pfaster? An impressive serial killer in the X-files series ^^. I love the episode in which he appears. Woo… Please, write a review. It will inspire me to write. Thank you.**


	3. Face Off

**Chapter 3: Face-off**

Dana felt dizzy when she woke up. She opened her eyes, slowly looked around the room. Everything seemed blurred. A few minutes later, she realized that she was kidnapped and was confined to this room. She also was roped, and was gagged with a knotted handkerchief. She tried hard to untie the rope, but it was fruitless. She recalled when she was a child, she was kidnapped once. It was just like this time. When Bill found her in that room, he nearly went crazy. There was blood on his face, his arms, shirt and trousers. He was totally wounded. She busted in to tears when he hold her tightly in his arms, saying "It's alright now Dana. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

She never cried again after the kidnapping. She often said "I must be strong. No one will be responsible for protecting me again. No one."

Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself: "Be strong, Dana. It'll be fine." She tried to untie the rope once again. But all of a sudden, from nowhere, Donnie appeared right in front of her. He walked slowly towards her, smiled creepily and extended his hand fondling with her red hair. He removed the handkerchief in her mouth.

"Little girl, you have a beautiful red hair." Donnie whispered in her ears.

Scared, Dana stepped back, leaned against the wall. "What do you want?"  
"Don't be afraid." He continued fondling with her hair.

"Step back! Or I will…" Dana shouted at him. She knew she was wrong. Donnie went mad; he furiously slapped her on her face and dragged her to the bathroom.

"Be a good girl, and I won't make you cry." He growled. And then he turned the water valve, and looked around the room until he found some shampoo bottles. "Dry hair? Or normal hair?"

Taking advantage of his distraction, Dana untied the rope and shoved him to the ground. She threw all kinds of bottle at him, and then ran away as fast as she could. The door was locked, so she ran upstairs, tried to find a place to hide from him.

"Don't run away, girl! This is my house, and I know it upside down. You better come here before I got angry." His voice was louder and louder.

Dana was hiding in one corner of the room. She felt so scared that her heart beat like a drum machine.

"Hey girl…" Donnie growled, stepped inside the room. Holding a shotgun in his hands, he walked to the cupboard.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"

Dana put the button of a aerosol spray can, and a midst of liquid was ejected. Donnie hid his face with his hands, screamed crazily. Dana ran towards the stairs, but Donnie chased her and pushed her. The two fell downstairs. Donnie tried to get up on his knee while Dana was lying on the floor. Slowly but angrily, he put his hand around her neck and began to strangle her. Feeling choked up, Dana tried to reach his gun dropped somewhere near the stairs…

"BANG!"

It's a gunshot! A gunshot from up close. It was Mulder. With his eyes wide opened, Donnie fell to the floor, right beside Dana. Mulder shot twice at the lock of the door, and gave the door a hard push. He rushed to Dana and raised her up, helped her stand on her feet. She was trembling with fear. Some FBI agents also rushed inside the house.

"Miss Scully, are you alright?" Mulder asked tenderly.

Dana hung her head, nodded at him.

"Scully?"  
Still hung her head, she ran quickly outside the house. Mulder tried to chase her, and held her hand back.

"Scully, what happened?"

Dana still hung her head. Mulder put his hand on her chin and turned her face up so he could look at her face. Her eyes were filled with fear. Suddenly, she stepped forward, extended her arms and held him tight. She cried quietly. He held her, slapped her gently on her back.

"It's alright now Dana. I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Still crying, Dana tried to restrain herself. She tried to pretend to be a strong girl. But when she looked at his hazel eyes, she understood that she needed some consolation.

"I'll drive you home." Mulder said. Dana nodded. Mulder's hands were still on her back when they walked to his car.

"We still have pizza, right?" Dana said jokingly.

Mulder laughed. He knew Dana was in a better mood.

"OK, but I think I will drive you home, and try to explain about your wounds. If you really want some pizza, we'll have it later. Some other day."

"We should say it's an accident. I don't know what Bill would do if he knew what happened to his sister."

Indeed, Bill always tried his best to protect his sisters. He was a big brother, and was like father to his sisters. Their parents were died in an accident a long time ago.

"I don't think we should lie. He might get angry."

"No, Mulder. You don't know anything about him."

"I know what it's like to be a brother, Scully. It's alright. Everything will be OK. You need some health care."

"Alright, alright." Dana sighed.

"But he won't cut my fingers, will he?"

Dana laughed. His joke made her felt ease.

* * *

_At Scully Family Residence_

The butler opened the door. He couldn't believe in his eyes. Dana Scully stood in front of him, with blood on her face and her clothes.

"My God, Miss…"

Dana smiled: "It's OK." She showed Mulder to the main hall. His brothers and sisters were sitting at the table. They seemed to be very worried. They couldn't call her for the whole day.

"Oh God, my Dana. What happened to you?"

Melissa was the first to react. She ran to Dana, held her hand and touched her cheek.

"Ahh" Dana groaned mildly when Melissa touched her wound on the face. She took a deep breath, and said. "I'm OK, Missy. Just a flesh wound."

Bill stared at her red eyes. His sister had cried. And then he stared at her wounds.

"So what happened? Tell me."

His cold voice made everyone statred. The hall became silent immediately. He put his smoking pipe on the table, walked slowly to Mulder and Dana.

**A/N: It's gonna be a fierce battle. Haha. Please, write a review. It will inspire me to write. Thank you.**


	4. Bill Scully

**Chapter 4: Bill Scully**

"Hello, Mister Scully. I am Fox Mulder." Mulder extended his hand politely towards Bill. But Bill refused to shake his hand.

"I'm not asking what your name is!"

"Bill, it's impolite to shout at him like that…" Scully tried to explain to her brother. "It was my mistake..."

"I'm not asking you, Dana!" He growled coldly. Hearing that, Dana knew she should be quiet.

"It's alright Scully. I'll try to explain to him…" Mulder said to her, smiled at her worrying face.

"SCULLY?" Bill raised his eyebrows.

A funny thought occurred to Mulder. It seemed that Scully copied those raised eyebrows from her big brother. But he quickly realized that he was staying at the Scully Residence. Every family member was staring intensely at him.

"No, I mean Dana…"

"And what happened to my sister?" Bill continued.

"We… we encountered a criminal. A serial killer… He kidnapped her and…"

"What the hell? My sister encountered a serial killer? Why? How could a serial killer kidnap my sister? Do you have anything in it?"

Mulder felt his anger rising. He took a deep breath, and replied calmly.

"I took her to a murder scene. The killer must have seen her…"

"I wanted to go with him, and I tried to persuade him… I was so curious… Please, Bill…" Dana said mildly, tried to explain it away.

"Mister Mulder, what the heck did you do in a murder scene? And why did you bring a young woman there and leave her alone with the bloody killer?"

"It was me, Bill…" Dana continued.

"SHUT UP, DANA. I'm not asking you."

"It was FBI. They called me…" Mulder said sincerely. He knew that Bill was going inquire into it, and didn't want Bill to find out that he was a liar. He needed to gain some sense of confidence in this. It was the first task of his "special" mission.

"You work for FBI?" Bill asked.

"No, Mister Scully. I'm a student. It was my thesis. On criminal psychology. I need their help." Mulder replied quickly.

"Hmm…." Bill looked suspiciously, then continued.

"Mister Fox Mulder, I want you to know this. I do not highly appreciate it when you take my sister to a murder scene. It's too dangerous to her, I hope you understand that. And I don't want anyone to hurt my her…"

"Bill…" Dana said imploringly to him.

"And I don't want things like this happen to her."

"Sure. I promise… And I'm sorry… for everything."

"Goodbye." Bill said coldly and then walked upstairs. Mulder felt he could breathe easier.

"Mulder… I'm sorry. Bill is a little…" Dana tried to explain

"He's a great brother." Mulder said. He felt somewhat guilty for risking her life. And he knew that with this encounter with Bill Scully, his first task of the "special" mission was completed.

"He always tries to guard against any man who approaches Dana." Melissa smiled gracefully. Her hair was glossy red. "She must have inherited some gene better than Dana did." Mulder thought. Melissa was one of the most famous singers in America. Wealth, fame, power, the Scully Family had everything. And still they held dark secrets, just like any crime organization.

"Nice to see you again, Mulder."

Mulder shook her hand gently, smiled.

"Nice to see you, too. And I'm sorry…"

"It's OK. I'm sure you didn't want it to happen to her. I understand" A woman approached with a baby in her arm. It was Tara, Bill's wife.

"Hi baby." Mulder smiled, looked at the baby.

"Matthew, my son." Tara smiled happily.

"Hello, Mister Mulder."

A man appeared beside him. It was Charlie, the youngest brother of Dana Scully. Mulder smiled, shook his hand cautiously. He knew he was a male member of a crime family. But Charlie seemed much more friendly than his brother Bill. He was young, a little taller than Dana. His hair was dark brown, unlike his brother and sisters.

"Hello…"

"Dana, do you want to introduce this Mister Handsome to me?" Charles laughed.

Scully blushed, glared at him.

"This is Fox Mulder. He is an Oxford student. A friend of John's."

"John Carter? The Doctor Womanizer?" Charlie laughed when he mentioned John's nickname.

"Charlie, don't call him like that." Dana said gravely. "Although it's his true nickname."

Everyone had a good laugh at Dana's joke.

"Nice to meet you, Fox. I always wanted to study at Oxford." Charlies said in a friendly way.

"Thank you, Char." Mulder smiled. He felt that except for Bill, everyone in the Scully family was very nice to him.

"It's a little bit late now. I should go. Thank you, and sorry for the trouble with Dana." Mulder said. He felt he could call out their first name easily.

"OK. Goodbye Mulder. Sorry for Bill, you know…"

"Goodbye." Mulder bowed and kissed on Dana's cheek. He hoped that she didn't feel his cheek was getting hotter.

"Goodbye Mulder."

With a smile on his face, Mulder walked out the door to his car.

* * *

Dana took a bath. Hot water poured all over her body, made her felt relaxing and forgot about Donnie Pfaster. When she got back to her room, she saw Melissa sitting on the bed holding a medical kit in her hands.

"Come here. Let me see your wounds, Dannie."

"Thanks. I'm OK Missy. I'm not a child anymore.

"You're not a doctor…yet, Dannie."

"Neither are you." Dana said stubbornly, but she sat on the bed, near Melissa.

"Hey, tell me about that guy Fox. Is there anything between you two?" Melissa asked as she was applying merbromin on Dana's wounds.

"Oh, Missy… He's a friend of mine. That's all."

"Just a friend?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Yes. That's right. JUST A FRIEND." Dana screamed out.

"Oh yes, just a friend. OK. But you don't need to shout at me like that." Melissa giggled.

"What's so funny about it?" Dana asked gravely.

"Just a friend. And you followed him to a murder scene, did a dangerous face to face with a serial killer, nearly be killed and you didn't complain anything with him?" Melissa continued to ask her.

"OK, OK…" Dana gave up. She knew she couldn't hide her feelings from Melissa. "It's just… I have a good feeling about him."

"Oh dear. What about him?"

"Hey Missy, how do I know? I'm not him anyway. Please, release me from this questioning. I'm hurt so bad now. And I don't want you or Charlie or anyone to treat Mulder by the way Bill did. Just because he's a man. OK?"

Melissa felt some discontent in her voice. She shrugged. It wasn't very wise to joke about this with a young girl.

"Alright Dannie. I know. Just a friend, of course. Take a rest my dear. It's been a long day for you. Good night."

"Good night Missy."

Dana pulled her blanket over her chest. She hadn't cried for a long time before this, and now she felt so ease. She fell asleep easily.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this. Please review. Thank you ^^.**


	5. I'm not your boyfriend

_**A/N: Diana Fowley and Monica Rayes will appear…**_

**Chapter 5: I'm not your boyfriend.**

_The next morning, in the FBI headquarter, Washington D.C._

"Good morning, Mulder."

"Good morning, Sir." Mulder said, then he sat down on the chair.

"Was that girl OK? The girl that Donnie kidnapped yesterday, I mean. Her name was Dana Scully?" Skinner asked while reading some documents.

"I drove her home. She was OK."

"What about the meeting with other Scullies? Was it OK, too?" Skinner asked jokingly.

"Everything was OK. Everyone was great. Expect for Bill."

"He suspected you?" He took off his glasses, raised his head looking at Mulder.

"Not at all. Maybe he just acted with some caution. I think he's trying to investigate my profile by now."

"It's alright. Your profile should be absolutely clean now. Hmmm. OK, I can draw you from other missions and let you be free. You should concentrate on this "special" mission. You agree?"

"I agree." Mulder answered quickly. But he didn't sure why. Was it because he really wanted to concentrate on the mission and he didn't want Bill to find out his true identity as a FBI agent, or was it because he wanted to keep Dana out of danger, which was nearly impossible if he would continued to work on some other cases.

"Hello, Mulder!" Skinner asked suddenly.

"Oh… oh sorry sir. I'm thinking about…"

"Mulder, I warn you. Can you delimit what's your mission and what's not? This is an extremely important mission, I hope you understand." Skinner said. His face looked very serious.

Mulder understood what he implied. He realized his worrying face yesterday when Dana was kidnapped, and it was not what he should looked like if Dana only was his "friend." She was a mafia princess! He should try to approach her with great caution, not flirt with her.

"The women of Scully family are beautiful. Melissa, Dana…" Skinner continued.

"I understand what you mean, sir. But I know how I feel and I know what to do. It's my job."

"Alright, alright. Don't be stressed." Skinner replied with a superior smile. "I hope Mr. Mulder will be proud of you."

"Thank you."

_At Scully's Residence._

"Sir, this is our report on Fox Mulder. His complete profile."

Bill put his smoking pipe on the table, smirked mildly.

"Oh! Oxford excellent student… psychology? Interesting. Son of the entrepreneur William Mulder? William Mulder? What a nice surprise."

Bill laughed out loud, picked his pipe up. The smoke flew all over him.

"Very interesting. The Mulders…."

It was one week after the terrible encounter with Donnie Pfaster, and Dana was grew tired and tired. The only thing that could uplift her was her 21st birthday.

After the school, Dana went shopping for the party with her best friend – Monica Rayes. When Monica was in the restroom, Scully took a look at some nice jacket. All of a sudden, she saw Mulder stand right there.

"Hey Mulder. Nice to meet you here. What a surprise." Scully said joyfully.

"Scully? What are doing here? Are your wounds OK now?"

"I'm shopping for the party. A birthday party. What about you, Mulder."

"Ah…"

"Mulder!"

Mulder was interrupted by a young woman. With a jacket in her hands, she walked cheerfully to him.

"Mulder? What about this jacket? It's really nice, isn't it?"

"Sorry?" Dana looked terribly surprised. She did have the slightest idea about his…girlfriend? Or is it his fiancée? A gloomy thought came into her head. "Oh please. This woman is not his girlfriend."

"Huh?"  
The young women realized Dana was there. She closed her eyes slightly aiming at her. She looked puzzled. Dana was getting uncomfortable under her stare.

"Hey?"

Finally, Mulder spoke out.

"Diana, this is Dana Scully. Dana, this is Diana Fowley. She is…"

Dana raised her eyebrows.

"…my friend."

Dana felt ease immediately. She looked carefully at Diana. Diana was taller than her (and it made her sad a little bit, she admitted) , her hair was dark blonde. She looked older than her. "Eww, she's not as young as me." Dana thought childishly, and then smiled. She was happy because Diana was not Mulder's girlfriend. But she didn't like Diana. That woman seemed so haughty. No one would want to be friend with her.

"Dana?" Mulder suddenly said, brought her back to reality. "You're talking about a birthday party?"

"Yeah, right. My birthday, next Saturday. I wonder, do you want to join?"

Dana smiled at him, winked. She looked extremely pretty.

"Hey, you don't try to flirt with my boyfriend, do you?"

Diana menacingly interrupted her.

"Sorry. What do you mean?"  
Dana opened her eyes widely, surprised. Not because of Diana's jealousness, but because Diana did say she was Mulder's girlfriend. "Is it the truth? She is his girl friend?" She felt shocked.

"Hey, don't you try to quarrel with her. If inviting someone to a birthday party means flirting then you must have flirted with many other men before, right?"

Dana looked back. It was Monica standing besides her staring intensely at Diana. "Great! She's as tall as Diana." Dana thought. Monica smirked

"Am I right, Ma'am?"

Diana was so angry that her face turned red. She turned around, looked at Mulder. Mulder found himself at the middle of a battle between Dana and Monica. He tried to change the topic, ignored Diana.

"Scully, it's my pleasure to go there. If it doesn't make your brother Bill unease…"

"Yeah, he won't be there. He has to go out. His business. And he won't cut your fingers, I guarantee."

Dana giggled. She made everyone else do the same, her giggle was so infectious. Expect for Diana. It seemed that she wanted to kill the red hair girl immediately.

"Sorry. We have to go now." Dana smiled.

"See you at the party."

Mulder titled his head, kissed on Dana's cheek, and then he whispered in her ears, "I'm not her boyfriend." Dana opened her eyes widely, smiled back at him. Everything was clear… She felt happy again.

"Goodbye, Diana." Dana said politely.

"Bye!" Diana replied curtly.

"Bye Mulder." Monica smiled. She didn't even say goodbye to Diana.

After leaving the store hall, Diana released her anger at Mulder.

"Did you take sides with her?"

"I didn't take sides with anyone, Diana. It was you who started the quarrel." Mulder said coldly.

"Mulder! I am your fiancée. And you ignored me just because of her. Red hair, blue eyes, white skin, short, innocent and stupid. She's not your model girl, right? Her dull face made me sick."

"Damn! Diana. Be polite, please. She isn't feeble, of course. She isn't stupid. I don't want to talk about Scully anymore." Mulder get angry.

"Wait. Scully? Dana Scully? Is it her?" Dana felt shocked. She remembered this name.  
"Yes. It's her. Dana Scully."

"Scully family? Mission?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Mulder replied.

"Sorry Mulder. I don't know about this."

"Alright. Forget it." Mulder felt bored with her.

"Mulder, I know she is beautiful…" (she looked jealous) "… But you know what are you doing, right? And I am your fiancée, and your wife in the near future. Mr. William Mulder and my father agreed on that. It's good for your family, and my family. It's good for you, and for me. Right?"

Mulder stared at her. His eyes made Diana felt scared. She knew she should keep her mouth closed. Mulder said nothing, but he walked forward quickly. He felt extremely angry, but what Diana said is the truth. The marriage was fixed, it was for the good of the two families. Their power inside the government would improve greatly. Mulder always tried to make his father felt happy. He blamed himself for Samantha's death… He could do everything for his father. Even a marriage with a girl he didn't love.

But he also felt confused. His feelings became much more complicated than he imagined. He missed Scully. He missed her smile. He felt he just couldn't refuse her. She was innocent. He was a cheater. Mulder breathed rapidly. He couldn't control his feelings. But he didn't have any other choice. It was his mission.

"Diana." Suddenly Mulder looked backed at Diana who walked along behind him.

"I am your fiancé…"

Diana stared to smile.

"But I'm not your boyfriend."

Her smile was frozen. She understood what he meant. He didn't love her.

_**A/N: Hahaha, sorry for the discrimination against Diana Fowley, but I don't like her. And Monica the Angel appears…. She rockkkkkkkkks! Hahaha. Anyway thanks for reading. A long chapter, isn't it? Please, give a review. I like it. **_


	6. The Photographs

**Chapter 6: The Photographs**

Holding a cup of coffee in her hand, Monica gave a sly wink to Dana.

"Dana, that guy is really wonderful."

"Which guy?" Scully looked surprised.

"Don't try to hide it. You know who I'm talking about. That hazel eyed handsome guy haha." Monica started to giggle.

"Oh yeah? So what?"

"Oh come on, don't pretend to be innocent with me. You know what I mean. Hey, he seems to have a girl friend, already." Monica tried hard to be serious, whispered in Dana's ears.

"I don't think so... You mean that ugly grumpy old woman? If so, I'll kick her ass."

"Oh….."

The two girls laughed out loud. Suddenly, they heard the phone bell rang.

"Scully!"

"It's me, Fox Mulder. Hey Scully, are you free? I want you to go to the restaurant with me. Last time we didn't eat our pizza…"

Hearing a man voice, Monica tried to press her ears against the phone, while Dana pushed her back.

"Are you OK?" Mulder asked after hearing some giggling sound.

"I'm OK. I'm OK Mulder. I'm at school now."

"OK, I'm waiting at the main gate of your school in 30 minutes."

"OK, bye, Mulder."

"Bye."

Mulder hung her cell phone, while Monica stared intensely at her.

"Noo, Dannie. You leave your best friend behind just for a random hazel eyed guy?"

"I'm sorry, Monicee" Dana looked at her.

"No!" Monica curled her arms and hands with pride, turned her head away.

"Okay, Mo… I'll call him back to cancel…" Dana said. Her voice seemed to filled with sadness.

"Hmmm, just kidding, Dannie. Mulder is an interesting guy. And I want you to kick her ass. That ugly woman Diana."

Monica imitated Diana's face expressions and made Dana burst into laughter. She stood on her tiptoe, kissed Monica in her cheek.

"Thank you Mo. My best friend…"  
***

Mulder was standing outside his car waiting when he saw a red hair girl approaching him. It was Dana.

"Hey!" Dana smiled.

"Don't be so hastily. Are you too hungry?" Mulder said jokingly. He saw Dana's face blushed into red. She was so pretty.

"No, Mulder." Dana said softly.

"Just kidding. Let's go."

They chose a small but warm, cozy Chinese restaurant. It was gorgeously decorated.

"The foods are excellent here." Mulder introduced to Dana. "And it's good for your health, too, if a soon-to-be doctor like you want to know about that issue…"

Dana smiled "Oh brother…"

The two quickly chose a table near the window. While Dana was taking a look at the menu, a boy suddenly ran to their table and gave Mulder an unsealed envelope.

"What's that?" Mulder asked. He seemed very surprised.

"A man paid me $5 to give you this." The boy said frankly.

"Where's that man?"

"He's gone." The boy said and smiled to Scully, who also seemed surprised, then ran away.

"I hope it's not from one of your best fans…" Dana shrugged, said teasingly.

Mulder smiled, but his smile turned frozen when he opened the envelope. It was some photographs of him and Dana. On the photo of the two outside a store, there were some familiar pen lines: "A beautiful red hair woman. Do you stop dating Phoebe, my friend?"

He hurriedly put the photographs back to the envelope. It made Dana felt worry.

"What was that? Are you OK?"  
Without saying a word, he pulled her out, quickly walked with her into the car and started the engine. He drove away immediately.

"What was that, Mulder?" Dana asked repeatedly.

"We'll go back to my home. It's not safe there…" Mulder squeezed the driving wheel.

"Is it safer at your home?"

Mulder didn't reply.

"We still have our pizza? You know, something is trying to prevent us from having a meal together."

Dana complained, just like a little girl who dropped her ice-cream to the ground.

Mulder smiled. He felt ease with Dana here.

"Sure, Dana, sure. We'll have our pizza ready."

_Mulder's Apartment, one hour later._

"Ping pong…"  
"Ah, pizza's coming!" Dana shouted cheerfully. She was really hungry after all.

"Let me…"

Mulder walked out, opened the door. He paid the pizza deliverer, and brought the box of pizza back to the table.

"Now, now… Mushroom pizza for a pretty red hair girl… I'll bring you some water."

Mulder went into the kitchen, and the bell rang once again. Scully ran to the door and opened it. But no one was there, only an envelope was left on the floor. She looked around one more time, then took the envelope up and looked at it curiously. She brought it inside.

"Who's that, Dana? Is it the pizza deliverer?" Mulder walked out of the kitchen.

"No, Mulder, that…" Dana replied, pointed at the envelope on the table. She recalled Mulder's reaction when he saw another envelope at the Chinese restaurant.

"It was left outside the door. No one was there…" Dana explained.

Opening the envelope looked at the photographs, Mulder felt shocked. He closed his eyes. It was photos of him and Scully at the Chinese restaurant, and some pictures of Samantha, when she was a little girl. "He was there." He thought to himself. On one photo, there was a pen line which read: "My friend, do you want the same thing for your beautiful redhead?"

Mulder clenched his fist. He walked into the bedroom, put the envelope into a desk and locked it. He started to breathe rapidly; the memories came back to him… That man was still after him and his family, and everyone around him. He thought about Scully, wondered if he should let her know everything or not. He didn't want her to encounter with a man like Pfaster. No more…

"Knock, knock."  
Dana knocked on the door.

"Are you OK, Mulder?" Her voice seemed frightened.

"I'm OK, Dana…"

Mulder opened the door. His face looked pale, and Dana realized that.

"What happen with the envelope?"  
"It's OK, Dana."

Dana stood still there, with her arm blocked the door way. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with sorrow, pain and worry. Mulder sighed, hung his head. She quietly put her hand on his cheek, whispered: "It's OK. Everything will be OK, right?" Mulder closed his eyes, leaned his head against her shoulder and started to sob softly. Dana slapped his back lightly, and then put her hand into his hair.

"Maybe I can help him…" Dana thought to herself.

"Mulder…"

"Hmmmm…." He kept his head on her shoulder, asked.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Not now…" Mulder stepped back, looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay." Dana smiled.

"Dana"

"Huh?"

"Believe me, you are in danger now. Please, be caution. Take care of yourself, will you? I'll explain later…" Mulder said seriously.

"OK, Mulder. And don't forget my birthday."

"Yeah, and now back to our pizza."

"Yes, pizza…"


	7. First kiss

_**Chapter 7: First kiss**_

_At Scully Residence, February 23th_

"Ping pong"

"Hey." Mulder was surprised. It was Dana who opened the door. She smiled to him: "Mulder."

"Hey Scully… Happy birthday to you." Mulder kiss mildly on her cheek.

Scully wore a long red dress, with glossy red shoes. Her beautiful red hair was hung over her shoulder. She was so bright. Her sparkling pearl earrings made her face even more attractive, she tilted her head, winked her seductive blue eyes at him.

"Thank you. Please, come in."

Holding his hand, Dana guided her inside the main hall. There were many young people in the hall, perhaps they were all her friends.

"Scully… this is your birthday present…" Mulder said, and gave her his present.

"Thank you, Mulder. Can I open it now?" Dana said joyfully.

"Sure. Hope you like it."

Dana carefully opened the present. It was a sparklingly beautiful pearl necklace.

"Oh my, Mulder. It's so beautiful." She looked surprised, but smiled happily.

"Now, let me…."

Holding the necklace in his hand and carefully put it around her neck. Her perfumed smelled mild but sweet, and it made Mulder felt dizzy.

"It's just beautiful." Dana whispered.

"You too."

Dana blushed mildly. Just before she tried to find words to thank him, someone stepped behind her and put his hands on her eyes.

"Guess who, Dana." The man whispered in her ears.

"Hmm… I don't know." Dana pulled his hands away, turned her head facing the man. Her eyes opened widely. Such a nice surprise! She nearly shouted out joyfully:

"Oh Jack! You're back!"

Dana hugged him immediately. He smiled, His hand fondled her hair.

"Long time no see, Dana, long time no see. Missy's grown taller, but you…" Jack said jokingly.

"Hey Jack…" She punched him mildly in his stomach. "…don't say those words with a Lady."

"It's been a long time, and now I don't know much about your friends…" Jack smiled, looked at Mulder.

"Oh I forget it, Jack, this is Mulder. Mulder, this is Jack, a friend…. oh, no, he's like a brother to me. A true Scully family member." Dana said quickly.

"Hello Jack, nice to meet you."

"Hi Mulder."

Mulder extended his hand, and the two men shook hands. Both of them felt a little nervous. Jack was a pretty tall you man, with grey hair and a very friendly face, he looked handsome. Since he was a psychology student, he automatically tried to analyze Jack. He understood that the man had a special attraction to Dana. Maybe he…. Mulder felt ashamed of jealousy thoughts grew bigger and bigger in his mind.

"Mulder is an Oxford student, too. Do you know him?" Dana tried to start a new conversation when she saw the two men looked each other quite intensely.

"Of course, I know. He's quite famous at Oxford. Hey Mulder, you're doing a research on criminal psychology in cooperate with FBI, right? I'm studying law at Oxford, and I heard much of you."

Jack tried to know more about Mulder. Bill talked to him about this man, and that's why Jack went back to America. Even though Bill didn't told him much, he knew that he had some suspect about Mulder.

"Yes. I'm doing it. Law students all are sharp witted and very interesting." Mulder replied politely.

"Thank you, um… Mulder, would you mind if I have a minte with Dana?

"Oh, sure."

"Sorry Mulder, I'll be back soon…" Dana smiled at him when Jack hold her hand, took her away.

* * *

Mulder was the center of the party, largely due to his good looking face. The Medical University girls were very dynamic, some of them even tried to talk to him. Mulder was not enthusiastic with the girls, and he looked for Scully and Jack all the time.

"Sorry…" Mulder interrupted a blonde girl who kept asking him about everything. "I have to go…" He pretended to get a phone call and walked away.

Some strange thoughts occurred to him. Jack's appearance made him felt a little worry about just everything. "Of course, I'm vigilant about him because he will be another danger for my special mission and not because he's talking with Scully…" Mulder talked to himself. "Bill must hide his criminal documents somewhere. If we get our hands on those documents, maybe we could reveal most of his crime…."

"Hey, Mulder…" Suddenly Scully appeared right behind him. She put her hand on his back and made him statred.

"Hey Scully."

"Sorry if some of my friends made you feel unease." Scully said, she heard it from Monica.

"Oh no, they're just a little bit too dynamic for me… I don't like that." Mulder explained.

"Yeah, a guy from Oxford makes them curious…"

"Don't they curious about Jack?" Mulder said jokingly.

"Jack was an orphan. Bill adopted him when I was 7 year old. He lived with us since that day. Yeah, he changed his last name to Scully, too. He's like a brother to me. A great brother. He has the same birthday with me, and we used to have birthday party for both of us. Until recently, when he went to Oxford."

"That's great." Mulder replied, but he felt jealous. Dana and Jack was very close, he knew that he didn't like that.

"Mulder…" Dana asked when she realized he didn't even look at her. "What happened to you?"

"Ah no. Nothing really. I just want to thank you…. for being with me… last time." Mulder lowered his voice.

"It's OK. It's good to see you feel better."

Scully tilted her head, smiled. She trembled mildly as the cold wind blew past her body. Mulder took off his jacket; stepped forwards and put it on her shoulder. He stood right in front of Dana. Her sweet perfume, her gorgeously white skin made him felt dizzy.

"Thank you."  
Dana turned her head, looked at him. Her blue eyes were so beautiful. Looking at those eyes, Mulder always felt warm and comfortable. It was her eyes that made he felt ease when he thought of Samantha. Her eyes always made his sorrow deep inside his heart vaporized. Mulder tilted his head, looked at her glossy red lips. They were so attractive…

"Scully…" Mulder whispered.

"…" Dana didn't reply, looked deep into his eyes.

He lowered his head, and then he put his hands around her waist. He gazed into her eyes, and seemed to understand her feelings and emotions. He smiled at her. Dana smiled back, and slowly leaned towards him. Mulder extended his hand, lightly touched her face as she moved in. Her face seemed to become red. He titled his head, slightly opened his lips as if he wanted to say something. Dana quickly put her fingers on his lips, and smiled. She closed her eyes, continued to lean forward. Mulder also closed his eyes, gently touched his lips to her. He could feel her breath so soft, so fragrant…

"DANA."

A furious growl came from the distance made both Dana and Mulder statred . Dana immediately understood what happened, she left Mulder stood there wondering, ran towards the doors.

"Oh my God." Scully mumbled repeatedly.

Bill was standing there gazing intensely at her. He finished his business and tried to arrive home on time to celebrate Dana's birthday. But he never wanted to see his youngest sister passionately kissing a man. Plus, the man she kissed was Mulder, a not-very-well-known to him.

"Mr. Mulder. I don't think you're welcome here." Bill walked to Dana, pulled Mulder's jacket out of her shoulder and threw it to the ground. He stared at him. Mulder knew he should not say anything.

"BILL!" Dana couldn't hold it back anymore. She picked the jacket up, flicked off dust on it and gave it to Mulder.

"I'm sorry, Mulder."

Bill acted like he didn't care about Dana.

"Mr. Mulder, would you mind if I have a private talk with my sister? And you should go now, I think."

"Uhm… OK. Goodbye, Sir. Goodbye Dana…"

"Mulder, I'm so sorry…" Dana continued, her voice sounded like begging. She felt ashamed of Bill.

"It's OK Dana. It's alright. See you later…" Mulder smiled at her, he wanted her to know that he didn't feel angry at all.

"DANA. You stay here. We need to talk!" Bill shouted out when he saw Dana running to him to say goodbye. She turned his head to Bill, angrily raised her eyebrows.

"I have NOTHING to talk with you." Scully coldly replied. She walked away, left Bill behind.

* * *

Dana couldn't feel any joyful moment in the whole birthday party. When it was over, she rushed into her rome, changed clothes and picked some jeans, shirts. She put them into her suitcase, packed and brought it along. She hurriedly walked out.

"What are you doing?"

Melissa stood in the doorway, looked at her. She seemed very surprised.

"Go away!" Scully replied.

"DANA SCULLY!"

That voice came once again. Dana knew when Bill shouts out both her first name and last name, he must be very angry. But she also felt angry, and she didn't care what he wanted. She passed him by and walked towards the stairs.

"STOP!" Bill growled loudly.

"OK, Bill, what do you want?" Dana took a deep breath, put the suitcase down and looked at Bill.

"That's what I want to ask you. What do you want?"

"Leave."

"How old are you now? You kiss a strange man in your home, and then after your brother saw it, you want to leave?"

Melissa felt shocked. She asked immediately: "What? Oh my God, Dannie? You kissed a strange man in our home?"

"Oh Missy, you even find humor on this? Please, don't show me your comedic taste!" Dana replied. "And Bill, I would not do this if you didn't behave so impolite with Mulder. You shouted at him, you tried to get him out of my life, right? You talked to him just like he was a ragged rascal."

"Oh God, that guy Mulder again?" Melissa tried to calm Bill and Dana down, but they seemed so angry that they just ignored her. She felt a resentment ride high.

"I tried to teach you how to behave, Dana."

"Well then try to control yourself! It was so impolite, Bill. You always acted like that to my friends! And I'm sick of it. Please, I'm not a 7 year old girl anymore." Dana replied, and then she picked the suitcase, walked downstairs.

"DANA!" Bill shouted. He was so angry that his face turned red.

"What do you want? Tie me and shut me up? OK, that's the only way to keep me in this house!" Scully said, kept on walking out.

"YOU…."

Seeing his face expression, Melissa tried to stop him.

"Bill, please, calm down. She just acts childishly; she'll go home when she understands it. And it's your fault, too… If Dana tells the truth…"

"OK, I'll just let her go."

He said angrily and walked into his room. Meanwhile, Dana get into his car and drove away. She called Monica.

"Hey Mo, may I stay in your home for now?"

"What? What happened, Dannie? Are you OK?"

"I'm OK."

"Alright. Take care."  
"Bye. See you later."

Scully didn't see a mysterious car followed her. The car suddenly sped up, turned and blocked the road. Dana stopped the car, but a group of armed men quickly surrounded the car. They all wore masks. One of them stepped forwards, gently said:

"Miss Scully, get out, please."


	8. The Second Battle

_**Chapter 8: The Second Battle**_

Mulder's phone rang at 3 A.M., when he was still sleeping on his bed. He had just fallen asleep for nearly 30 minutes, after a fierce struggle to get Dana off his mind.

"Fox Mulder here."

"Mulder….? Are you sleeping? Sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night…" It was a female voice, and Mulder could feel the worry in her voice.

"It's alright. But who are you?"

"It's me, Melissa. Melissa Scully… Sorry, Is Dana staying in your home?"

"Dana? No, she's not here."

"Oh God…" Melissa took a deep breath.

"Wait, wait… Could you please tell me what happened to Dana?" Mulder felt his heart started to beat like a drum. He understood that something wrong had happened to Dana, and suddenly he thought of the photographs that he received, and it made he worried.

"Dana left our home tonight. Monica just called to say that she was waiting for her for nearly two hours, but she hasn't showed up yet… We couldn't call her… I'm so worry, and I think… um, she could go to your place. So I tried to call you… Sorry, Mulder."

"Melissa, why did she leave in the midnight hour?"

"Yeah, just an argument…" Melissa said with a halt.

Mulder understood everything immediately. Surely it was a big argument between Dana and Bill. "My God, Scully. Why do you always leave your home when there are many many bastards wandering around trying to kidnap you, or even kill you?" Mulder held his eyes, thought to himself.

"Melissa, may I help you? I'll try to find her now?"

"No, Mulder, don't. You don't have to worry, Bill sent his men to find her. I'll call you later, alright? Good bye, Mulder."

"Bye."

Mulder hung his phone, picked his jacket and his car key up and left his home.

_At Scully's residence_

The Scullies was sitting in the main hall. Melissa held Charles and Tara's hand; she seemed worried so much that her hands started to tremble. Bill was walking around the hall when the phone suddenly rang. He quickly walked to it.

"Bill Scully…"

"Hello Mr. Scully…" A male voice. He was laughing out loud. "It's been a long time since we last met, right? I just found a red hair princess wandering around in the midnight moon. And I wonder if she is a member of the Scully family?

"Damn it, what did you do to her?" Bill growled loudly.

"Oh no, no… Our little princess is sleeping right now, although I have to…. you know, Bill. Everyone in the Scully family is very stubborn."

"You will pay for that!"

"Oh, my goodness me. Actually that's what I want to say to you now."

"Alright. Who are you? What do you want?" Bill lowered his voice.

"Dean Jonas."  
Jonas? A fearful tingle crept through his body. Jonas is another crime family originally active in Washington D.C. There were some battle between them, and one of them took away a Jonas family member. Bill wondered what they do to Dana. If they wanted to revenge…

"OK, Jonas. Shall we have a deal?"

"You're smart, Mr. Scully. You need to give up your weapon deals with Gordon, and tell him that you recommend us. And yes, of course, a small ransom should be required, if you want to see her again. Let's say, $5 million, is it a deal?"

"I need to be sure that my sister is OK now. And if you do anything to her, you should know what you'll get." Bill said angrily.

"Oh, she's fine now. But I'm not very sure what will happen to her if you don't show up at midnight, tomorrow. At the meeting point, of course. We'll make a deal there, OK?"

"OK, let me talk to her now."

"Wait a moment, please… Mark, go and wake her up, will you?"

"Bill…" Dana said mildly.

"Dana, are you OK?" Bill said worryingly, he seemed to completely forget the argument between he and Dana some hours ago.

"I'm OK, Bill, I'm OK. I'm sorry…" She seemed to start crying.

"Don't cry, darling. I'll bring you home soon, Dana." Bill said consolingly.

"That's enough." Dean Jonas took the phone back. "So, Mr. Scully, are you ready?

"OK, it's a deal. But if you do anything to her, I swear you'll pay for that."

"I'll try and take care of her." Dean laughed out loud. "I will provide some information about our meeting point soon. Good night." Dean hung the phone.

Melissa was horrified, she ran to Bill. Everyone in the hall had listened to the conversation, and they understood what happened to Dana.

"Oh my God, Bill… Jonas… what do they want?"  
"A ransom and our biggest deal with Gordon." Bill replied.

"No…" Melissa stared to tremble. "Is Dana OK?"  
"She's fine. I won't let them hurt her, don't worry Missy."

"Oh Bill… Dana was always in danger. Why did they always try to kidnap her? I don't think she have good memories about this… She was kidnapped by Cullen when she was a child, and then Pfaster some weeks ago, and now Jonas. Oh poor Dannie…" Melissa cried.

"It'll be fine, Missy. I'm sorry…" Bill extended his arms, hold her tightly. It was completely silent, except for the sobering sound from Melissa.

Mulder went to his friends, the Lone Gunmen. When they tried to do some searching on the Internet, Mulder received a phone call.

"It's been a long time, Mulder…"  
"Who are you?"

"I think you recognize my voice, my dear friend." The stranger laughed out detestably.

"What do you want?"

:No Mulder, I just want to help you find your red headed girl"

"What did you do to Dana?"

"Oh, so that's her name? Fine. So sorry to say that I couldn't do anything for our pretty girl. Someone did it before me."

"Where is she now?" Mulder asked quickly.

"Calm down, Mulder. You know the Jonas family? They've kidnapped her. I have the address here. They'll make a big deal with her family at midnight, tomorrow. If you want to be a hero…"

"Why should I believe you?" Mulder asked suspiciously.

"Oh Mulder, it's up to you. I'll send you the address, you can believe me, or you can ignore me. But I don't think they'll treat her nicely." The stranger said, and then he hung up.

"Wait, wait. Damn!" Mulder said angrily.

"What happened?" Frohike asked.

"A man told me that Scully was kidnapped." Mulder hung his head, sighed.

"Why do you believe him?"

"I don't know. I have to. Scully and Jonas are criminal rivals. I don't think Jonas will make a simple deal, but I cannot tell the Scully what to do… I have to go and rescue her."

"Mulder."  
"What?"

"Is she that important to you?"

"I don't know."

"OK." Frohike smiled. "We'll go with you. We want to see what she really means to you."

"Thank you…" Mulder smiled.

_00 A.M., February 25__th_

"Bill, are you ready?"

"OK, Jack. Remember, rush into the house if you hear some gunshot, and try to find Dana as quick as possible."

"Get it, Bill. Be cautious."

Bill stepped down, walked along with his men into a desert house in the suburb of Washington D.C.

"Hello, Mr. Bill Scully."

Dean Jonas smiled. He held Dana's hand in his left hand, with a gun in his right hand point at her head.

"Dana… Are you OK?" Bill said immediately.

Dana nodded, she was gagged with a knotted handkerchief; and then she shook her head mildly, as if she had something to say to him.

"Very well, right? Now, drop your money, and step up please, Mr. Scully."

"Release her!" Bill said.

Dean released Dana, and she quickly ran towards Bill. Her hands were roped, when she made it to half of the way, Dean suddenly pulled back the rope.

"Bang!"

Dean shot at Dana. The bullet hit her, and she fell down to the ground.

"You think I need your money? I want you all dead now; I want to revenge for my brother." Dean shouted out.

"DANA." Bill growled angrily, he shot at Dean immediately.

"Bang Bang Bang Bang"

Everyone started to shot at each other. The gun fight began.

"Get Bill out of here now! He must be safe!" Jack shouted at his men.

The men quickly tried to drag Bill away. With a wound in his leg, he still tried to strive out and fight back.

"Let me go! Dana's still inside. I'll help her!"

"You go out now, Bill. You have to. I'll bring Dana back to you."

Bill was dragged outside, he growled angrily.

"Let me go, I'll save her."  
Suddenly, Mulder showed up, he threw smoke grenades at the Jonas. Mulder quickly rushed to Dana while the Lone Gunmen shot like crazy to cover his back.

"I'm here, Dana." Mulder said, and then he held her in his arms. She was unconscious.

"THIS WAY!" Jack shouted loudly.

They ran into the way out of the house, quickly rushed into the cars. Dean Jonas and his men followed them closely and shot angrily, but they managed to escape from the gun fight.

"Oh my God, she lost so much blood." Mulder said, and his body started to tremble. His white shirt was blood-drenched, not his blood, but Dana's. Her clothes were entirely red, and her body temperature dropped. Mulder hold her tightly in his arms, his heart beat like a machine. He was so worried.

"Please… Dana, don't give up!" He whispered.

"Please… Dana…" Jack said interruptedly.

The car hurriedly ran towards the Carter Family Hospital.

_**A/N: I don't have much experience in writing battle scenes, haha. Hope you enjoy it. Luckily, Mulder arrive on time! Sorry for letting Scully being kidnapped so many times hehe. Please leave your review. Thanks ^^**_


	9. The Game Started

_**Chapter 9: The Game Started**_

Dana was sent to the operating room. Jack completed the procedure, and tried to tell Mr. Carter – the hospital director – that he should hide all information about this special patient from the media. When he went back to the waiting room, he saw Mulder sitting there, with his hands on his head.

"Hey, she'll be OK soon." Jack said, and then he sat beside Mulder.

"OK, I hope so."

"Her family will come here in some minutes…"

"Yeah…"  
"Mulder… How did you find us?" Jack asked suspiciously.

Suddenly, Byers appeared right in front of them. He smiled, and sat on the chair next to them.

"You don't know how Mulder has gone mad He came to us, asked for anything that may help him to find his friend. We are childhood friends. My father was a private detective – Bertram Byers. We asked him for some help, and he did investigate something really interesting. There was a man who saw the car Scully was. Fortunately enough, we found that house…" Byers explained.

"Oh… Bertram Byers. He's very famous…" Jack replied, but he didn't seem to completely believe it. Mulder nodded. He knew that an Oxford law student like Jack just couldn't easily believe that kind of explanation. But he couldn't think of a more convincing story. He tried to get some help from FBI, but Skinner declined his request, said he didn't want to interfere in Mafia's affairs. Mulder understood that the genuine reason is that Skinner wouldn't want him to be out in the light. He knew that he would be in danger if he tried to rescue Dana, but he didn't care.

"JACK!"

Fortunately, Melissa approached and called Jack so he couldn't question him anymore. She came along with Charles and Tara.

"Oh Jack? How's Dana?"

"She's having an operation. We'll have to wait…" Jack replied.

"Oh God…" Melissa whispered. Suddenly she realized Mulder was there, too. She stared at his blood-drenched shirt.

"Oh Mulder, are you wounded?"

"No…" Mulder shook his head. It's Dana's blood. I came there too late…" Mulder said mildly.

"Mulder, Jack told me. We owe you many thanks. You save her life." Tara said gratefully.

"If only I could come a little sooner…" Mulder replied frankly.

"Missy, is Bill OK now?" Jack asked quickly.

"Bill's OK. He always says that it's just a flesh wound. But he's doing his…business. Maybe he'll come here in 30 minutes…" Melissa said very mildly. Jack understood, "doing his business" meant he was "taking care" of the Jonas family. But they couldn't say it out loud in a public hospital.

Mulder, with his ability of psychological analyzing, didn't find it hard to understand what they meant. But he pretended not understanding, and kept staring on the operating room door.

"Mulder, you should go home and take some rest…" Melissa said tenderly. "You must be very tired."

"No, I'll wait until she wakes up." Mulder whispered.

"Um… I'll call you when she wakes up. The operation will not end soon. I asked a staff member and he said it would take some hours. You should change your clothes, and take some rest… And, you know, Bill is coming…"

Melissa looked at him; it seemed that she was begging him to leave. DANG! That was exactly what she wanted him to know – Bill Scully. Mulder recalled Bill's reaction when he saw him that night… "Maybe it's unwise to stay…" Bill might blame him for making Dana leave, or might question him about everything, especially how he could appear in time at the desert house. "Better leave." Mulder thought.

"Yeah I understand. Please call me when the operation ends." He said, and then he took a look at the operating room. He was very worried about her, but he couldn't stay with her no more.

"Goodbye, Melissa." Mulder said. "And goodbye to you all, Jack, Charles, Tara."

"Goodbye Mulder. See you soon. Thanks for saving her life." Charles smiled friendly.

Mulder nodded, and walked out of the hospital.

"Ting." The elevator door opened widely. Mulder went inside his apartment and decided to take a bath. He recalled a white-faced, blood-soacked Dana Scully lying in his arms. She must have been facing the death. "My God. Please, take care of her." Mulder whispered.

Mulder tried but he couldn't sleep. He sat on the couch watching some of his favorite movies. The film scenes went through his head and he didn't really care what was happened on the screen. Every single thought in his mind was about her.

"Ring ring…" The phone suddenly rang. Mulder started, quickly grabbed the phone. News from Scully family?

"Fox Mulder"

"Hi Fox. Rescue mission accomplished?" It was a familiar male voice. He started to laugh very gently.

Mulder clenched his fist.

"She's safe now."

"You believe me now?"

"Yeah… But… but why did you help me?"

The stranger laughed out loud, and then he said sarcastically.

"An interesting question. You ask me why? Well I cannot let her die easily, that's why. Our game has just started. Hahaha"

"What?" Mulder asked, but the stranger quickly hung his phone. Mulder put his hands on his face.

"Game? His game?... How long does he want to play this game?"

"Dana…"

Dana heard someone called out her name, she felt that everything around her faded to white. There was a male voice called her very gently: "Please, Dana… Don't give up…" Mulder? She felt she was bleeding badly, but he just held her tightly in his arms.

"Don't give up…"

Everything faded to black…

"Dana…"

Dana slowly opened her eyes. She could see everything a little bit clearer.

"My God. Dana, you wake up!"

Melissa held Dana's hand; a little tear ran down her cheek. Scully smiled, she tried to calm her down. She wanted to speak something to Melissa, but it was very difficult to open her mouth. She spoke very mildly.  
"Hi…"

"Oh honey… You shouldn't say "Hi" to me like that." Melissa laughed. "…You're OK now. I'll go and tell everyone."

"Where…is…he?" Dana asked. She felt a great pain in her stomach.

"Who?" Melissa seemed surprised, looked at her confusingly. "Bill is waiting out there; I'll call him for you."

Dana shook her head.

"Jack?"

Dana shook her head again. Melissa thought for a while, and then she smiled, gave Dana a wink.

"Oh, yeah. I understand."

Scully blushed.

"He was here, but I asked him to leave, some hours ago. He shouldn't meet Bill right now. But I'll call you when you wake up." Melissa stopped, she smiled, looked at Dana. Her sister was very pretty. "Oh yes, Fox saved your life."

Some hours later, Dana could speak more easily, but the pain hadn't gone away yet.

"Dana…"  
Bill stepped in to the room, and then he sat on the empty chair near the bed. When he looked at her eyes, he quickly turned away. It wasn't easy; they just had a big huge argument some days ago.

"Bill… I'm sorry…" Dana started the conversation.

"It's OK, Dana. You are safe now..." Bill said hesitantly. "…and it was my fault, too." Bill felt ashamed. It's not easy to say that everything is your fault, right in front of your younger sister, especially if you are the man of the family. "I promised that I'd never let anyone hurt you… after your trouble with Cullen… I'm sorry. I, I was like…"

Bill said in a very moving way. He really loved Dana, he loved her even more than he loved his own life. He would do anything to protect her, even if it was a crime. However, he always seemed to hurt her in some indirect way.

"Ok Bill, I'm fine… Bill,… I love you"

Dana slowly extended her hand. Bill held her hand firmly. There were some needles pinned on her arm.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Bill… About Mulder…"

"Aw…." Bill frowned slightly when he heard Dana mention this man. Bill didn't like Mulder, and never thought he would like him. He tried to find many reasons, but actually he felt Mulder could take his younger sister away, or he could hurt her badly. Bill wasn't ready to give away Dana, a lovely sister he lived with for 20 years. However, Bill couldn't deny the fact that Mulder saved his sister. He had to leave Dana behind; the thought that she may die scared him so much.

"Dana. I don't like him very much."

Dana didn't say anything.

"But he saved your life…and I owe him that. So, er… I will try not to hate him. And I won't treat him badly."

Dana smiled. Bill was a quiet man, and he didn't reveal his feeling too often to anyone. But she now he really loved her, and what he said meant he gave Mulder another chance.

"Thank you, Bill..."

Bill kissed her on her forehead. "Honey, everything is for you…"

Mulder received a phone call from Melissa. "Thank God, Dana is fine now." He just wanted to visit her immediately at the hospital… "But Bill… A fearsome adversary." Mulder thought.

"May I visit her tomorrow…?" Mulder asked very gently.

"Tomorrow?" Melissa seemed to be surprised. "Well sure…"

"But Bill…"

Melissa understood what Mulder meant. "Don't worry, tomorrow Bill won't come to the hospital… I think Bill and Dana have some nice talking… Bill will try not to be… too impolite with you." Melissa laughed.

"Oh… Thank you Melissa."

"Call me Missy."

"OK."

"Goodbye Mulder."

"Goodbye."

Mulder stood in front of the recovery room and wonder if he should knock on the door or not. He didn't want to see Bill inside with Dana. He took a deep breath.

"Knock…"

"Hey Fox…. C'mon" Melissa opened the door.

"Not Fox. Call him Mulder." Dana recalled that he told her how he hated of being called by his first name. "It's not a name, really."

Mulder stepped in, with a bunch of flowers in his hand. He looked very confused.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

They looked at each other and smiled. They don't know what they should talk about, or where should they began.

"Um Dana, I need to go out. Mulder, take care of her for me, will you?"

Melissa felt that she was blocking them and she decided to go out. She didn't forget to give Dana a wink.

"So… um… so…" Mulder sat on the chair near her bed. He started to rub his hand together, didn't know what to do next.

"It's not like you." Dana giggled. She made Mulder felt unease.

"Mulder…" Suddenly, she spoke with a serious voice. "Thank you."

"It's all right, Scully. I think everyone should do that for his friends."

"Yeah… friends..." Scully tilted her head.

"Friends." Mulder repeated, although he didn't even sure what he was talking about. Just friends?

No Mulder, no. You don't kiss your friend, you don't drive like crazy in the middle of the night when you know that she is kidnapped. You don't face the risk of being revealed as a FBI agent just because of your friends. No, it's not you, Mulder. You're not the Mulder you used to be. You are not the frigid, intelligent FBI agent Fox William Mulder… before Dana Scully came into your life.

But, if not a friend, then who is she to him? Mulder don't know that, too. He can't find a word to describe it. Not exactly a friend, and if she knows who he really is, he'll never be her friend. Mission! That's what Mulder uses to justify his relationship with her.

"Mulder?" Dana called his name, brought him back to the real life.

"Ah uhm… No, I'm just thinking about pizza."

"Pizza?" Dana giggled.

"Oh course, when you get out of this hospital."

"Yes!" Dana laughed, gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"You're a big fan of pizza."

"No. I just couldn't have a pizza without being disturbed." Dana pretended to sigh, and Mulder laughed.

That's right. Pizza…

A/N: Sorry if this is a boring chapter? I just want to explain what Mulder felt But don't worry, their love will be in bloom soon *I really hope so* because I can't wait any longer. It won't be 8 years… yes, I'm sure. hehehee.


	10. Just Like Friends

**Chapter 10: Just Like Friends**

"Dana…"

Scully heard someone calling her name, she felt everything around was totally white. It was a male voice; he called her name so tenderly. "Please, Dana… don't give up…" Mulder? The wound felt like it was bleeding, was he still holding her in his arms?

"Don't give up," and then her mind sailed into darkness.

"Dana…"

Scully slowly opened her eyes. Everything seemed a little bit clearer now.

"Oh my… Dana, you wake up!"

Melissa held Dana's hands, tears started running down her cheek. Scully tried hard to fake a smile so that Melissa wouldn't worry much about her. She wanted to say something to her, but she can only mumble in her mouth.

"Hi…"

"Oh honey, you shouldn't say hi to me like that." Melissa laughed out. "Alright now, I'll go talking to our folks."

"Where…is…he?" Dana asked, felt a pain in her stomach.

"Who?" Melissa confusingly looked at her. "Bill's outside, you know. I'll call him for you."

Scully shook her head.

"Or Jack?"

Scully shook her head one more time. Melissa frowned for a while, then she smiled, winked at Scully.

"Oh yeah, I know."

Scully blushed slightly.

"Mulder was here, of course. But I told him to leave some hours ago. At least he shouldn't meet Bill now. But I'm calling him to say you are okay now." Melissa stopped, she saw Dana's lovely expression of shyness. "Oh yes, Dannie. Fox saved your life."

Some hours later, Dana could talk normally, although she still felt the pain.

"Dana…"

Bill stepped into the room, sat down on a chair. When he met Dana's eyes, he tried to turn away. It was uneasy for both of them, had a bight fight yesterday and met each other in a hospital like this.

"Bill… I'm sorry." Dana started first.

"It's OK, Dana. You're safe now…" Bill said hesitatingly, "and it was my fault, too…" he felt a little ashamed; it was really hard to admit that you were wrong in front of your sister, especially when you are the family's main pillar. "…I promised that I won't never let anybody hurt you… after that Cullen. I'm sorry… I was…"

Bill seemed a little bit overwhelmed. He loved Dana so much, even more than his own life, and he would do anything to protect her, any crime…but in fact, in many circumstances, he did hurt her indirectly.

"Ok Bill, I'm fine… Bill,… I love you"

Dana slowly reached out for Bill. He tried to be careful with those tubes and things stick in Dana's arm.

"I love you too."

They both smiled.

"Bill… About Mulder…"

"Aw…" Bill frowned when Dana mentioned this young man. He really didn't like him, and he tried hard to prove his anti-Mulder prejudice, but actually he felt that Mulder was so close to Dana, someday he may as well takes her away with him, or even hurts her. That could easily be one of the scariest things he could imagine. Bill was not ready to give his lovely sister – who he cared about for 20 years – to anyone else. But he couldn't deny the fact that Mulder save his sister's life when he was force to abandoned her. The thought that Dana could die made him shiver.

"Dana, I don't like Mulder…"

Scully didn't say anything. She seemed worried.

"But this time he did save your life… I own him something… so…. er … I will try not to treat him so bad."

Scully smiled. Bill was always a quiet man, she knew it was hard for him to show his feeling. But she knew that he really loved her, and by saying that he mean he could give Mulder another chance.

"Thank you, Bill…"

Bill gave her a kiss in her forehead, "Honey… Everything for you…"

Mulder received a phone call from Melissa. Thank God, Dana was safe. He wanted to go to the hospital to see her immediately. But Bill… he could be a contender, Mulder thought.

"Would you mind if I come and see her tomorrow?" Mulder asked hesitatingly.

"Tomorrow?" Melissa seemed surprised through the phone line. "Of course…"

"How about Mr. Scully…"

Melissa understood what he was trying to say. "Don't worry. Bill won't be in the hospital tomorrow.. and I think Dana and Bill had a talk, and Bill will try not to be… so impolite with you." Melissa laughed.

"Oh thank you, Melissa."

"Just call me Missy."

"OK."

"Goodbye, Mulder."

"Goodbye."

Mulder stood in front of Scully's patient room, wondered whether he should knock the door or not. He worried that when he opens the door and goes inside the room, he would see Bill inside with Dana. That's just frightening. He took a deep breath.

"Knock."

"Hey Fox, come on in…" Melissa opened the door.

"Not Fox, it's Mulder." Scully smiled. She still remembered how he hated someone call him by his first name. "It's not even a name, really." He explained.

Mulder stepped into the room with a bunch of flowers in his hand, confusingly looked at Scully.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

They just smiled and looked at each other, didn't know what to say, or where to begin.

"Um… Dana, I must go out for a while. Mulder, take care of her for me, will you?"

Melissa realized that she was becoming an obstacle between the two young souls, she said to Scully and winked to her.

"So…um…" Mulder sat down on a chair beside Scully's bed, and rubbed his hand together. He looked confused.

"It's not like you." Scully started to giggle, made him felt even more confused.

"Mulder." Suddenly, Scully changed to a serious voice and smiled beautifully. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't think about it Scully. I would do the same for my friends…"

"Yeah, friends…" Scully titled her head.

"Friends…" Mulder repeated, although he didn't even believe in what he just said. Only friends?

No Mulder, you don't kiss your friends. and drive like crazy in the night when you know that she is missing. You don't risk of being uncovered as a FBI agent to do anything for a friend. No, it's not you, Mulder. .. it's not the coldly intelligent agent Mulder…

But if she wasn't a friend, so who was she to him? Mulder just couln't find a word to describe it. Not exactly friends, and she would never be his friend if she had known the truth. Mission! That's all he can think of to justify himself.

"Mulder?"

Scully called out his name, brought him back to reality.

"Ah uhm… nothing, Scully. I'm just thinking about some pizza…"

"Pizza?" Scully giggled.

"Of course, if you recover and get out of the hospital soon enough."

"Yess…" Scully laughed, looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"You are a true fan of Pizza."

"No, I just want to eat a pizza without being kidnapped."

Scully pretended to sigh, and made Mulder laughed.

Yeah, Pizza…

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry... but is this chapter a little bit boring? I just want to explain how Mulder felt. Don't worry, their romance will be in blossom soon *hope so* and I can't wait a moment more. It's not going to be 8 years. Yes, I'm sure. HEHEHE**


	11. Happy Birthday to Mulder!

_**Chapter 11: Happy Birthday to Mulder!**_

It had been a long time since Scully got out of hospital and went back to school again. Still, she couldn't make Monica believe that she and Mulder was "just friend." Monica's curiosity was rising again.

"Mo… No. I said it one million times; a guy and a girl cannot be just friends?" Scully tried hard to persuade her.

"No, if they meet each other every weekend go to the cinema together and make phone calls every night!"

"Monica Reyes! Mulder and I do not make phone calls every night!"

"So it's every hour, then," Monica winked at her.

"Oh okay, Mo, I give up," Scully sighed. It was true that after the night he saved her life, their relationship had grown stronger and stronger. She always wanted to meet him; she always wanted to talk to him. With his hilarious topics, he could made her burst with laughter all the time. But she couldn't sure if there was a more suitable word to describe her relationship with him than "friendship". A close friend? Aw, even Dana Scully couldn't believe it, too.

The phone suddenly rang; it made her startled. She knew who it was, because she set a special ringtone for his phone call.

"Hi"

"Scully, it's me."

"Yeah…" Scully smiled when she heard the familiar voice.

"I'm sitting at a café near your university? Are you free now? I have something for you…"

"Yes, just a few minutes."

"OK, bye."

"Bye," Scully hung up.

"Uh huh?" Monica was staring at her. Her face seemed very serious.

"What?"

"Don't ask me Dana. You're gonna leave me to meet your new close friend, right?" Monica tried to duplicate Dana's raising brows.

"Monica…" Scully said with her guilty voice.

"I'll never forgive you," Monica turned her head away.

"But…"

"No Buts! Unless you buy me a pizza!"

Scully smiled, kissing on her forehead, and then she quickly grabbed her pocket and walked outside.

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi," Scully smiled when she saw Mulder sitting there inside the café, "what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?" Scully raised her eyebrows.

Mulder smiled on her familiar facial expression.

"I just want to meet you. I'm going back to Oxford soon."

"Oh…" Scully replied, trying to hide her depression in her voice. "Will it be long?" she asked.

"No, just a few days. I need some help from my instructor on my thesis. I just feel worry about the fishes…"

"I can help," Scully smiled, "I'll go to your home and feed them."

"No, you don't have to. I don't want to take your time."

"I have free time, Mulder," Scully tried to persuade him.

"OK, Scully. Open your hand."

"Huh?" Scully seemed to be surprised, she didn't believe in her ears.

"Open your hand," Mulder repeated.

Scully opened her hand; Mulder put a key into it.

"What is it?" Scully opened her eyes widely.

"As you can see, it's a key."

"A key for what?"

"For my apartment."

"Huh? But what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Feed the fishes," Mulder laughed and Scully blushed immediately.

"Oh… I forgot…" Scully said very mildly.

"And don't come to my house when you're hungry. You know that, those fishes are not enough for a meal," Mulder joked.

"Oh my brother…" Scully's face turned as red as her hair."

* * *

_A week later._

After a flight delay of three hours, at last Mulder could flew back to Washington DC from Oxford. He caught a taxi and went to his apartment. Someday ago, when he called Scully, she sounded so happy, so eager to meet him. He felt that she had some "secret thing" for him back in the US, but she just refused to let him know. He smiled and said jokingly that he hoped she would not tell him any "bad news" about the fishes.

Mulder opened the locked door and went into the apartment. There were only a pale light from the lamp on his desk. He hung his overcoat up on a hook, stepping into the next room.

The empty room didn't look like it was seven days ago. There were some colorful balloons hung high above. A big flower pot and two witch hats was placed on the table. Mulder laughed; he knew who did all this for him.

Mulder lowered his upper body; the little girl was sleeping on the couch. She must have been preparing for his "surprise" but fell asleep before he came home. Mulder caressed her hair, smiling and stared at her. She looked so beautiful, just like an angel when she was peacefully laying there sleeping. Her red lips are so attractive… No, Mulder, not now.

Scully slowly opened her eyes.

"Hmmm"

"Hello sleepy," Mulder said mildly.

"Mulder?" Scully opened her eyes widely. She was surprised. "What time is it?" She realized that she had slept for at least some hours.

"A little bit late in the night, Scully."

"My God, I just want to make you surprised…" Scully said, regretting that she fell asleep long before he arrived home.

"This is a big surprise, indeed. Scully, you decorated my house just like it's a kindergarten," Mulder burst into laughter.

"Mulder, you tease me!" Scully felt embarrassed.

"OK OK," Mulder tried to hold his laughter.

"Close your eyes, Mulder," Scully sat on the couch and said immediately.

"Huh?" Mulder curiously looked at her.

"Just do it," Scully repeated, "and don't open your eyes until I tell you to do so."

Mulder laughed and closed his eyes "I promise."

A few minutes later, he felt the air around him was becoming hotter and hotter.

"Open your eyes!" Scully said.

Mulder slowly opened his eyes. Scully was standing right in front of him, with a birthday cake on her hands. There were even some small candles stood on the cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MULDER!" Scully shouted out cheerfully.

Mulder eyes were widely opened; he looked at the cake, and then stared at Scully. Birthday? He himself couldn't remember it. This must be the "secret thing" she tried to hide on the phone.

"What? Mulder, isn't today your birthday?" Scully seemed worried.

Mulder looked at her cute expression, smiling and shook his head.

"No Scully. It's just… I don't have any birthday eve for a long time. Ever since Samatha was kidnapped…"

"I'm sorry Mulder. I don't know this could bring your memories back…" Scully bit her lips. She started to felt guilty.

Mulder laughed it off.

"No, Scully, you make me feel happy. Thank you for remembering my birthday."

"So you should wish something, and then blow of the candles…" Scully brought the cake closer to him, looking at him with her cute puppy eyes.

Mulder closed his eyes and blew off the candles.

"OK, Mulder. What was your wish?" Scully put the cake on the table, asked curiously.

"I think it's a secret?" Mulder winked at her, "you don't have any present for me?"

"Isn't it your present?" Scully seemed surprised.

"Huh?"

"OK, just kidding. This is your present," Scully pulled a well warped, beautiful decorated box from a bag on the lounge and gave it to him. There was a red ribbon tied around the box.

"Happy birthday, Mulder."

"Hey don't say that again Scully. I'll be one year older every time you say it," Mulder said jokingly, "can I open it now?"

"Sure."

Mulder took off the warping paper. It was a book titled "Extraterrestrial Life."

"Oh Scully…"

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. Thank you."

Scully smiled. Although her plan to make him surprised didn't go exactly as she expected, at last she made him feel happy.

"Now close your eyes one more time," Scully ordered.

"Not a kiss for the next present, is it?" Mulder closed his eyes.

"NO! Hahaha!" Scully laughed out loud.

"Ouch!"

Mulder shouted out. He nearly jumped up on the couch. His face was covered with cream from the birthday cake. Scully showed him her hands, which was full of cream. She started to giggle.

"The punishment for your dirty thought, Mulder," She continued to laugh.

"What is dirty, huh red head Scully?"

Suddenly, he came closer to her, warped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her. Scully seemed to be surprised at first, but then she put her arms around his neck, kissing him back with a passionate kiss.

Mulder felt very happy. The first time a girl could make him feel so good. A girl who cared for him and made him forget the past. Yes, the past…

Mulder and Scully was still drowning in the kiss when suddenly there appeared someone right behind them.

"Hey!"

The two lovers statred, turning their head to the voice.

"Diana?" Mulder was really surprised.

"I'm sorry, but the door is not locked," Diana said coldly, and gave Scully a dreadful stare.

_**A/N: Sorry for letting Diana spoil the party. hehe. Leave your review. Thank you.**_


End file.
